1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for operating a furnace of a combustion engine which comprises burning in said furnace or said combustion engine a mixture of polycyclic, polycarboxylic acids obtained by oxidizing coal with aqueous nitric acid, separating from resulting product an aqueous phase and a solid phase and then extracting the solid phase with a solvent to recover said mixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ash (inorganic components which will not burn) can be removed from coal by heating a coal slurry with hydrogen at elevated temperatures and elevated pressures for a time sufficient to liquefy the coal and then subjecting the the hydrogenated product to filtration to remove the solids (ash) therefrom. Although the process is effective for its intended purpose the cost is high because of the large amounts of hydrogen consumed and because of the high temperatures and high pressures required. It would be highly desirable, therefore, to find an alternative process for deashing coal, particularly with coals that are to be burned in a furnace or a combustion engine.